


Connections

by threewalls



Category: Trigun
Genre: Chains, Drabble, M/M, Meeting the Family, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-09
Updated: 2002-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"I have brought you the picnic basket, Knives-sama."</cite> (Spoilers for end of series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hammerxsword (QDS)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/gifts).



You didn't think meeting the family would start like this: seated, but cuffed to a wall, Vash beside you, under more chains and his hand bracketed behind your neck.

He's visibly tense. This worries you.

After the introductions, you're just 'a friend'. 'Knives' is sitting on a checked cloth spread across the floor, smiling intently at his 'brother'.

Vash's eyes widen before the cell-door opens.

"I have brought you the picnic basket, Knives-sama."

"We haven't done something as brothers for so long." Knives' smile shifts, and is briefly returned. "My favoured minion--"

"We've met."

/Chapel./ Amused electronic buzz.

Small world.


End file.
